Game: How To Make A Living In Obeidon
This is a HOTM game. The GM will be User:Holbenilord, with User:Pinguinus as Character: Bloodstorm and User:Toothless100 as Character: Zemocy. GAME Chapter 1 You set foot on Yeseg, called in to do a job of some kind. Zemocy's First Mission Some Zyrothan agriculture tycoon has a large number of Aragtora on his farm which need killing. You head over, money promised after you bring back their fangs. You enter the hydroponics farm. There are four chambers- which one do you enter? Zemocy readies his energy gun and decides to enter the third chamber. You enter, and hear sniffling amongst the greenery. Your two Zyrothan allies stay behind you. Cut away the greenery with my Diamond Scythe. On the soil under your feet are many small mammalians, which scatter as you approach. They seem to be feeding off a trail of blood which leads to the chamber's far side. Follow the blood trail. You emerge from the crops and see a juvenile Aragtora feeding off a Zyrothan farmer, his body ripped open. (Aragtora stats can now be found on the Yeseg page). I attack it with my Diamond Scythe. I roll a 4; is that a hit? If it is, it does 125 damage. twas a hit! Roaring in pain, it attacks. A 1, so it misses.'' I rolled a 2. I am assuming all even numbers are hits, so I do another 125 damage. It's on 20hp. It attacks again: a 2! It causes 50 damage. Your armour turns that into 40, and inflicts another 10 to the Aragtora. 10hp. I attack again, also rolling a two. 125 damage! It dies, with 115 overkill damage. This chamber is clear. (Go me! I am the Overking Of Overkill!) Exit the chamber, and enter the second one. You enter, and immediately are hit by the stench of Aragtora dung, now on your feet (Gaedrongo feet tentacles?). Two adults turn to face you. Attack them with my Diamond Scythe. I roll a 4; 125 damage to each of them! Zyrothan allies, attack! One of your allies is gibbering with fear and runs away. The other barrels in, causing 56 damage with a great hammer. The Aragtora strike now, each causing 50 damage to you. Brought down to 40 by armour, you lose 80hp. You're now on 40... I attack with my Diamond Scythe, rolling a 4. 125 damage to each Aragtora. The Aragtora the Zyrothan shot dies, the other has... 10HP left. Zyrothan, attack, and please kill it :) The Zyrothan attacks and rolls a six, killing it. At the end of this chamber is a pile of dead guards. Look around the chamber to see if there's anything else of interest. You find a shotrocket launcher. I take it and exit the chamber. Do I or my allies have any Medkits? Your ally has one, so do you. You move into the first chamber, and see a Salsene standing in the centre, a gun pointed at you. I use my MedKit to heal myself. Then I ask the Salsene what it is doing here. The Salsene does nothing. I draw my Energy Gun and shoot the Salsene. I roll a 6, doing 70 damage and stunning it. The Zyrothan walks over to the body. "It was already dead!" How was it standing up, with its arm raised and gun gripped in hand? "Looks like it was stuffed with something. Let's... oh reck." The semtex-filled corpse explodes, killing the Zyrothan, blasting you back, and blowing the glass from the chamber roof. Where's the stupid Zyrothan that ran away? Gone. Now, your employer enters the room, behind a tower defense field and with several Skarg bodyguards. "Haha, you thought i'd employ a bounty hunter to kill Aragtora? My bodyguards could do that! No, i hired you because i hate Gaedrongo!" "Why do you hate Gaedrongo?" (BTW, what species is my employer?) (A Zyrothan) "You're a load of filthy, unevolved, parasitic criminals! And one of you killed my son!" "I am unaware of that incident. If you could give me more details, I could find the culprit, and you could kill him instead." "Too late! I killed her like i'll kill you!" "Her? Well that was a surprise. But so one of us killed your son. Why do you have to kill me as well?" The Zyrothan stares at you for a while. Its bodyguards are getting bored. I get the distinct impression I'm about to be killed. "Is there anything you want other than my death?" "Not that i can think of now." They points their guns at you. "I've got Gaedrongo weapons only available on the black market. I can give you them in return for my life!" He laughs. "You think you can buy your life?" His finger rests on the trigger when suddenly his head explodes. Two other Gaedrongo, carrying weapons evidently stolen from his guards, have arrived. Yay! I have reinforcements! I attack the Skarg with my Diamond Scythe, rolling a 2 and doing 125 damage to all of them! WIth another hail of Gaedrongo fire, the other Skarg die. The Gaedrongo join you, and you find 1400c on your dead foes. '' Does this mean I Win? YOU WIN WELL DONE CONGRATULATIONS Bloodstorm's First Mission ''You have been sent to find and capture Nemm Kell, a Salsene criminal with connections in the Viperian mafia. Your employer has sent you to an old factory just inside Eisangan territory. Entering, you see three Skarg bodyguards. One is fighting the other two with fists, and all are injured. I open fire at one of the "other two". I rolled a 6. With my sniper rifle, I did 80 damage. +40dmg on a 6, remember. 120 damage kills the already injured Skarg. The other two stop fighting- one is on 110 and the other on 120hp. They go for their guns- they'll have them next turn. I roll a 1, missing them completely. I call out, asking how much they get paid. "How much do you get paid," I say, "Only about 500c an hour?" They stop, and go quiet. "20c an hour." "Really? Huh. I'm actually surprised that after all of this time, neither of you has ever marched upstairs, killed Kell, and taken all of his money. Two strong Skarg like you could easily perform such a feat, particularly if you had a Vrah or something to help you out. But what am I talking about, it's none of my business, now is it?" "Maybe he's right, Thurg." "I guess." "Alright, we want you to help us." They take their gladiuses and smash open the door to the next room. I lead them into the next room, with my rifle at the ready. In this room, a Zyrothan with a mincer and a Skarg with a HMG stand there. Immediately, the Zyrothan fires, getting no hits. I roll a 6; a hit! I do 80 damage, correct? 120 on a six. The Zyrothan dies. Your Skarg allies open fire, getting two hits and causing 80 damage to the Skarg. It fires back, getting 3 hits and therefore killing one of your allies. I roll a 5. That's 80 damage. Your Skarg ally adds two hits to the mix, killing your foe. Now, you have reached Kell's officer. It is empty. I quickly leave the office. I don't want to get blown up or something. I begin to search the base. You enter the bathroom. There has to be an escape here somewhere... I enter the room, and I search it very diligently. You discover a trap door within the toilet cistern. You can hear gunshots from down the tunnel. Me and my Skarg go down the tunnel. I use stealth. You arrive in a large cavern, filled with electronics and filing cabinets. Several dead bodies, of multiple species, lie on the floor. Gunshots come from ahead. I quickly search the bodies for anything valuble. You find 200c and a PDA containing schematics for something that looks a lot like an Aian rail-rifle. How muc money will I get for killing Kell? 600c or so. Well, it couldn't hurt. I go down the tunnel, using stealth. You see two Skarg corpses on the floor and hear another gunshot from ahead. I search their corpses, and then continue forward (still with maximum stealth). They were only carrying gladiuses. Up ahead, you see the silhouette of Kell. You also see two other shapes, much bigger. I shoot Kell; I rolled a 6. With my Irihil rifle, that's an instant kill. I run forward to retrieve his head, while the Skarg covers me. You come up to the corpse and notice that two armed Aians are glaring at you. "MERCIFUL HEAVENS, NO!", I scream, "Pardon me. What brings two noble Aians like you to Yeseg?" I roll a 6, killing one of them. Unfortunately, Aians have 200hp and 30% armour. Now, they raise their guns as one, while simultaneously raising a tower defense field. I run like crazy. If it helps, I roll a 6. Does that mean I can escape from them? Please? They didn't bother chasing you, and you managed to get Kell's head. You dropped the PDA, though. MISSION SUCCESS: Gain 600c Bloodstorm's Second Mission A new assignment. You've been tasked with finding out who is employing the Iron Skulls in this city. The information will be within their compound, which you have been dropped off on top of. Whoah whoah whoah; Iron Skulls are too tough. I'm not doing this job without a very specific pay rate. How does 800c sound? Sorry, but I can't do this for that little. This is a big job... And last time I had to fight Aians. No Aians here. 1000? 1200. 1199. If you're gonna be this stingy about the whole thing, I'm leaving. Well, 1200 then. Don't tell Styro i succumbed. Heehee. Anyway, where do I start off at? You've been dropped from one of those hovering car things onto their roof, where there aren't a hundred guards. I search for a door to the lower levels. BTW, do I still have that Skarg? Yeah, he seems to like you. You find a door, and it's been left unlocked. You know the Skulls often leave booby traps... I take a pebble, and throw it through the door. The door explodes quietly. I chuckle to myself, and I head forward and into the heart of the base. In the first room, you meet a Skarg. He has two mincer machine pistols, armour, and an angry expression. I roll a 2, killing him. I continue onwards. In the second room, you meet a Skarg. He has two mincer machine pistols, armour, and an angry expression. I roll a 4, dropping him with my Irihil Sniper Rifle. In the third room, you meet two Skarg. They have two mincer machine pistols each, armour, and an angry expression. I kill one by rolling a 5, and then I leave it to my Skarg to get the other one. The Skarg has my Shotrocket Launcher, by the way. Righty-ho. Your ally gets one hit, causing 75 damage. The enemy gets one hit, which causes 38 damage to your ally. I attempt to finish off the other one, but I roll a 1. I stride forward, and wack it across the head with my rifle by rolling a 6. It says 'ow' and falls unconscious. Your ally curbstomps it, killing it. I continue onwards. In the next room, you can't see anything. Your Vrah hearing warns you that there is quiet breathing going on, however. I rush out of this room as quickly as I can. You're out of the room, but you feel uneasy still. I search the room. If it matters, I roll an even number. You search and find nothing. Except some drawing pins and an odd red dot that moves around on your ally's back. The laser dot betrays the location of my stalker. I turn around and roll a 6, hitting our assailant. Nothing there. He's not in this room. !? I push the Skarg out of the way of the laser dot, and hastily explain the reasoning behind my actions. He grunts in thanks and stays close to the wall. I continue forward, making sure to stay close to walls. You enter a room full of filing cabinets and trophies. At the far side is a desk, with the words 'Creeping Death' floating holographically above it. I shoot the desk. The desk dies. The words go away. The info should be in here... The Skarg and I search the room. I search the desk I just shot, he searches everywhere else. You find the file. Now, you need to get out alive. I read the file. Encrypted writing. You don't know the decrypter. Ah well. I head back the way I came, staying close to the walls and keeping my rifle at the ready. You feel you're still being watched. The doors leading out have all been shut while you where searching. I magicly acquire the Shock Rifle I got during A Storm of Blood, and I open the first door. A shot rings out and you lose 80 health. He's on the other side of the compound, running along the wall... I quickly roll a 6. With my accuracy, and the area effect of the Shock Rifle, I'm guessing he's dead. Yeah, you see a dead body in the impact crater. You move on, a few more rooms to go. I continue onwards, with my Shock Rifle at the ready. I use optimum stealth. Another shot rings out. Your Skarg loses 78 health. You're almost at the escape car... I run towards the car, rolling an even number. I fire my shock rifle at the ceiling as I run. Well, once I get out of there that is. You're in the car! But you hear the rumbling of gunship engines behind you, and a sniper shot bounces of the car door... I fire at the gunship engine, rolling a 2 and securing a hit. I then start driving away, rolling a 6 for speed. The gunship is forced to land, and you escape sniper range. '' YOU WIN! Reward: 1200c and 2 tech skill. Chapter 2 Both characters are present in this section. ''You have been levied to go to Scarab, but first you need to go and get your tickets. Unfortunately, the station has been taken over by a group of Zyrothan terrorists... you can keep any allies you have had in previous missions. '' ''You stand outside the building, the police behind you. You've been cleared to enter. Zemocy enters. Bloodstorm and the Skarg both enter the station. Did Zemocy bring his Gaedrongo allies? You are in the first room, which is the greeting hall. There are several dead security guards on the far side. Oh, yeah, he did. Proceed to the next room (with his allies). The Skarg searches the bodies for valubles. Bloodstorm continues onwards with maximum Stealth. He finds two Avalanche frag grenades. In the next room, you see two terrorists, facing away from you and pointing their guns at some hostages. I roll a 6, killing the first one. I motion for the hostages to jump the other one when he turns to face me. The hostages attack- but meet a grenade launcher for their courage. All are killed. Your Skarg fires, getting two hits and bringing the terrorist down to 8 health- unconscious. I continue onwards. I ask the Skarg to give me one of the grenades he found; I could find a use for it. Wah! Zemocy missed the killing! I finish off the unconscious Zyrothan with my Diamond Scythe (rolling a 4). You move on, entering a new area. Here, there are four Zyrothans, one with a Blunter and the others with Mincers. I fire my Shock Rifle into the middle of them. I kill the fourth with my Diamond Scythe, rolling a 4. All dead. You pick up two Hamarr grenade launchers (the ones which fit to other guns), the Blunter missile launcher, 20c each, and fourteen HE grenades. How will you share this? He can have everything except the credits. Fine by me :) Bloodstorm and the Skarg continue onwards. So do I! In this next chamber, you see a heavily armoured group of Zyrothans. "Let's see how you BURN!", ''one cackles maniacally.' They all take out incinerators and run at you.'' (You edit conflicted me :( ) I shoot into the middle of them with my Shock Rifle, rolling a 5. I then roll and hide behind one of the Gaedrongos. {C}Ping edit conflicted me :( And stop using my allies :) I swipe at 'em with my Diamond Scythe. I roll a 6; 125 damage to all? That kills the lot of 'em. Not when there are eight of them. One are left. The incinerator hits all of your teammates, causing 90 damage to all before armour and setting you on fire. I shoot it with my Shock Rifle, rolling a 3 and hitting it. INSTANT KILL! I loot all the bodies (if there are any) You get two incinerators. You're all burning, btw, roll a 4+ or lose 20hp. I roll a 6. I got a 4 for your Skarg, and a 3 and 5 for the Gaedrongo allies. One loses 20hp. Zemocy got a 4. Okay. You can stop to use the three medkits you just found now. Bloodstorm is not wounded, so he does not need them. While they heal, he sneaks forward, using optimum Stealth. Zemocy and his two Gaedrongo allies take one Medkit each, and use it to heal themselves, then follow Bloodstorm through. Only the Skarg remains injured. In the centre of the next room is a large bomb, seemingly on standby and highly volatile. Zemocy have 5 Tech Skill. Is that enough to permanently deactivate the bomb? I have a Teck Skill of 4. Can I help him? Together, we have 9. Each of you roll. A 5 or 6 will defuse. I roll a 3. Zemocy rolls a 5. Zemocy succeeds! You've set off an alarm though- all remaining terrorists will be here soon. Yeah, so? I can kill 'em all with one swipe of my Diamond Scythe. (Unless I miss). Bloodstorm begins to look for a starcraft, so he can go to Scarab. The terrorists are here, coming from both sides and too spread out to get in one go. There are eight. I aim for the largest cluster in sight, and roll a 5. Three killed. Your Skarg fires, and downs another with two hits. The enemy mincer pistols cause 38 damage to you, 32 after armour. I fire again, rolling a 3. I throw an avalanche grenade while I'm at it, rolling a 6. 3 more dead. I attack the last one, rolling a 2. A military dropship comes down. "Well done. Express elevator to Scarab at your service." WELL DONE Reward: 200c each, two more Avalanche grenades each Chapter 3 Both characters together. Keep all allies, and you are healed completely. You land on Scarab, in a military base. Soldiers are busy around you. There are several weapons and armour stores. You can also petition the commander for troops to assist you. What weapons? Bloodstorm walks out into the forest, telling Zemocy to come along. Any non species-specific weapon. Is there a Heavy Incinerator? If there is, I'll take it. If not, never mind, and I follow Bloodstorm into the forest, with my allies. There is indeed a heavy incinerator. It'll be 50c, though. Bloodstorm tells you to hurry up, Zemocy. He wants to go kill some bugs. OK. I buy the Heavy Incinerator and rush after Bloodstorm. You enter the forest, allies in tow. Barely 50 feet from the camp, a Xenopteran rushes at you. I don't know a Xenopteran's stats, but I don't care. I fire my Heavy Incinerator, for 140 damage, plus Burning. Dead bug. You move on, towards suspected nest sites. I take the head. And then I continue onwards. Oi. That's my head. And I'll kill you and your Skarg to get it. Hand it over. You didn't pick it up. I did. :P I'll give it back for 10 credits. I feel an almost unstoppable urge to fire my Heavy Incinerator, which, just so you know, cannot miss. 5 credits. You hear gunfire ahead, as well as shouts and insectile shrieking. It's a deal. 5 credits. After the sale is done, I head forwards. So do I. You see five Zyrothans defending against forty tightly packed Xenopterans. Some of the Xenopterans have gladiuses... I roll a 6, blasting into the swarm with my Shock Rifle. I fire my Heavy Incinerator. I dunno if it does group damage, but it does 140 damage plus Burning to anything it hits. Twenty die to the shock rifle, the rest to the heavy incinerator. I know its stats already. :) The Zyrothans come out and offer to assist you- one has a blunter and the rest claw rifles. I'm stingy, so I pick up all twenty heads. I order Zemocy to give them back before I blow him to the Supreme Creator. No. You can have 5. You head on. This looks like a nest entrance... I say we cover the entrance and let them all starve to death. Zemocy fires his Heavy Incinerator through the entrance, setting the nests on fire. There is a great shrieking and a hundred flaming Xenopterans surge up to the entrance. Most die on the way up, filling the tunnels, but a good twenty come into melee. Every one of the Zyrothans loses 50hp, and the Gaedrongo allies lose 20. I fire my Heavy Incinerator at them again. Bloodstorm fires his Shock Rifle into the middle of them, rolling a 4. Oh, and I quickly decapitate any of them I killed. All the remaining Xenopterans are now dead- nine to Zemocy, nine to Bloodstorm, and two to the Zyrothans. However, you still hear chittering from within the nest. I collect my heads, and go back to the base. Did I get back successfully? Yep, no attacks. I collect my 110 heads and go back to base with Bloodstorm. Now Zemocy is attacked. They come from above, below and all sides. You'll never be able to get all of them in one go- even with your allies. Twenty Xenopterans, three with gladiuses. I hit as many as I can with my Heavy Incinerator, and now my allies attack. Your incinerator kills eleven, and your allies kill two between them. The last remaining gladius wielder gets a hit on one of your allies, doing (0.8 times 52 is... around 42) damage. The melee Xenopterans singularly fail to do anything (five 1s...) I shoot the remaining Xenopterans with my Heavy Incinerator. If any survive, my allies can get 'em. All dead now. You reach the base and cash in your heads. Category:Games